Legally Blonde, Emmett's View
by WroteUpAnAppetite
Summary: You all know the title song to Legally Blonde the Musical. The sad song that Elle sings as she decides that she will leave Harvard. But have you ever thought about what Emmett was thinking during the song. This is my play on Emmett's thoughts and how he feels when Elle leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Legally Blonde, Title Song, Emmett's View

Emmett skipped to the park, a smile on his face, and a spark of laughter in his eyes. Thanks to her well-functioning Gaydar, Elle was able to keep the witness, Nikos Argitacos, down.

It was hard to believe that this beautiful, smart, brilliant blonde was once kicked out of class almost everyday.

Over the past several months, Emmett had started to realize that he really cared for Elle. More than a friend would. He had feelings for her, he liked her… he loved her. And he was going to tell her today.

Emmett stopped in his tracks. Wait… this was Elle he was talking about. The whole reason Elle came here was to win back that self-centered Warner. Emmett had no idea what the law student saw in that guy. But nethertheless she loved Warner, not him.

Emmett walked again, and reached the park gates. He went in and found Elle standing by the bench where they had first become friends.

"There she is, intern of the year," he exclaimed, smiling at her.

Elle turned around. Her face was covered in running black mascara that trickled down her cheeks. She was crying.

"Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently," the managed to stammer out without her voice breaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping forward to her. She had just helped them on a big milestone in the case and she was crying? Those didn't sound like tears of joy.

"Maybe some day you can visit me. give me a call, say hello," she turned away from him, looking like she was about to flee.

He grabbed her arm, maybe a little too roughly, stopping her from going, "wait where are you going?"

"Sorry I'm letting down everyone," she whimpered, softly. Hold on, letting us down? Was she talking about not giving the alibi?

"What brought on this?" he wanted her to tell him what was wrong. He wanted to help her.

"You did your best, with a hopeless case…" she sobbed, breaking free from his loosened grasp and turning again, but he was quick to catch her again, this time more gentle.

"That's ludicrous," He stated, trying to sound calm, but it came out as weak.

"You are the best thing about this place," he found them both saying this at the same time, as she turned to face him, grabbing his other hand. If they were in a different situation, an easier and more friendlier one, he probably would have said 'jynx' after that, but this was serious.

"Elle you should know-" he started. He was ready to tell her how he felt, something to make her feel better. He couldn't stand his little bunny being so sad. But she had interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Callahan hit on me!" Elle broke in, finally telling him what was on her mind, and letting go of him.

"He what?!" Emmett exclaimed, but he immediately regretted how loud he was, it clearly upset her even more, as she twitched and let out a sob.

"He kissed me, he fired me, he made it very clear I don't belong here," Elle explained as much as she could before breaking into tears again. Emmett's growing anger was set ablaze by what she said. He kissed her?! Then he fired her?! By the way it sounded, it was all by force. Emmett did not see Callahan as someone who would hurt a woman like that.

Emmett wanted to rage about it, but all he could do is try to help her. "He's wrong. We'll fix it, we'll fight it!" he tried to reassure her, while simultaneously trying to keep his cool. He would do all that he could to get Elle back in the case, and if he could not, than he would do whatever he could to get Callahan out of the case.

"Please, Emmett. There's not reason for me to stay," she turned to leave again, and this time he didn't grab her at all.

She couldn't leave. She had come so far. He would help her. He would make it better. He searched his mind for anything that may help her forget about this.

'What about love? I never mentioned love. The timing's bad, I know. But perhaps if I made it more clear, that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. 'Cause you'd know that I'm so much in love," he couldn't finish it, but maybe she got the message. That he loved her.

"Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to what I was before!" she went off, facing the night sky. The moonlight shined on her tearstained face and the water glistened on her cheeks.

She wasn't listening, she didn't understand. "I should have told you before," He felt hopeless to help her. He was in love, but he couldn't help her.

"Lie on the beach, dreams within reach, don't stray beyond!" Elle looked like she was shouting to the stars.

"We both know you're worth so much more." Maybe Emmett can get her to turn back, to listen to him…

"Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, some girls were just meant to smile," her voice broke at the end of the sentence as she sobbed.

"Is it too late? Can I just say, how much I want you to stay?" Emmett turned Elle around to face him. What was he doing? It was clear that she was ready to leave, and he was just holding her back.

"It's not up to me, just let me be legally blonde," Elle stammered. He took her hands softly into his, facing her and looking deep into her blue eyes.

"I need you to stay," he let out his last futile attempt to get her to listen to him

"It's not up to me, just let me be. Legally blonde," Elle repeated, and Emmett slowly let her go, and she ran back to the gates. His eyes followed her out, and she looked back at him once before pushing the gates open and leaving. He didn't follow her.

He had failed her.

**A/N: I wasn't expecting to write another Legally Blonde one-shot so quickly. I'm not quite shure how often these will come out, it depends on my mood. there may be some more though do to my love for the musical itself, and the fact that my high school is putting on a production of Legally Blonde in March and I will be doing the stage tech for the show. **

**Also, if you notice the lyrics wavering off a little towards the end, like when he says "I should have told you before," or "Is it too late..." that is because back when I worked on a production of Legally Blonde a few years ago, the two stayed in the park instead of going back to Elle's house where they sang through the door. As much as I love that version, I feel staying in the park fits more so the lyrics were changed to make it fit. **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett sat at in his car, rubbing his temples. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to spend all of last night drinking his sorrows down. After all he had to get back to the trial.

After Elle ran off last night, Emmett had broken down. He sat in park, crying harder than he ever had before, until he was all out of tears to cry. When he finally managed to get up, he went home and drank the beers he was planning on saving to share with Elle for when they won the case. Well, if they won the case.

After waking up this morning and puking his insides out, he wanted to try to win Elle back. But when Emmett went over to her apartment, she was already moved out. She was really gone.

Emmett choked back a sob, trying not to start up another episode of tears. When he was calm he got out of his car and went to the court hall.

* * *

The other interns had not showed up yet, neither had Callahan. Emmett took some time to talk to Brooke about Elle leaving, and the woman did not take it very well.

Slowly the interns started showing up, as did the rest of the jury. They would be starting once Callahan showed up.

He nodded to Brooke when she walked in with the guard. She looked calm. That was strange but he let it go. Callahan showed up behind her. He looked like he had been drinking a lot last night too. Emmett had to hold himself back from knocking the law teacher's teeth out. He sure did deserve it after what he did to Elle. He did not greet Callahan.

Emmett sighed, just wanting to get the day over with. He was ready to just go home and forget about it all. That would be best.

He just needed to forget about the beautiful blonde law student he spent so long with.

Emmett jumped up when the doors swung open. There stood a crowd of people lead by Enid and Vivienne. They parted, revealing Elle, dressed in a formal pink suit and skirt. A smile traced her lips and a spark of determination in her eyes.

Emmett did not have to question it. At one look he could tell. Elle was back and she wasn't leaving.

Brooke stood up and hugged Elle. They both nodded, like they had something planned. Then Brooke turned and faced Callahan. "I don't want some perv on my case. You're fired, and guess who I hired to represent me. Elle!"

The crowd behind Elle cheered. Emmett smiled. The little miss woods comma Elle had surprised him again.

When the commotion died down Callahan spoke up. "She is only a law student, miss Elle Woods can not defend Ms. Windham," Callahan protested calmly.

Emmett grabbed his handy mini law book he always kept with him in his bag and quickly flipped through it, he found the page, and smirked lightly, then stood up and walked past Callahan. "Actually your honor, she can represent Brooke. Rule 303 of the Supreme Judicial Court states a law student, miss Elle Woods, can represent a defendant in criminal proceedings."

The judge gazed at the book, nodding in approval. "That's true, but she needs a licensed attorney to supervise. Without me she does not," Callahan challenged Emmett. But Emmett was ready.

"Yes she does. I'm licensed your honor, I'll gladly supervise," Emmett took the book back from the judge.

"Like hell you will, you work under me remember?" Callahan asked, growing a little more nervous.

"No, I work for myself, and I don't need to hit on interns, Professor," Emmett shot back. The jury audience, mainly consisting of Elle's friends applauded and roared with cheers.

Callahan growled, then stepped back to face Brooke. "Enjoy prison, Ms. Windham."

"Okay…. Bye Bye" she waved him off, clearly not frightened at all. He stormed out.

"I'll allow Miss Elle Woods to represent the defendant," the judge replied and Emmett thanked her. He walked back and paused at Elle, taking her hands into his own.

"Thank you, Emmett," she whispered.

"Do you really think I would just let you get away?" he asked her softly. Elle smiled at him, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Miss Woods, any day now? Call your first witness."

* * *

Emmett sat on the park bench he and Elle had met all those months ago. He waited for her, wanting to see her. She had one the case for all of them, and it was thanks to her degree in Fashion. Last year he would have laughed at her, a fashion major trying to get a law degree. But now, he was only proud.

Emmett should have been nervous. After all the beautiful blonde was currently talking with her ex-boyfriend. It was clear he wanted her back.

Emmett wondered if she would choose Warner. Would that be alright? As long as he could still see Elle it would be fine, even if he could never have her.

Just then Elle showed up, smiling.

"He proposed," was all she said, grinning ear to ear.

Emmett felt his heart drop. No, it's okay as long as she is still here. "Congrats, Elle."

"Oh, Emmett, I said no," Elle assured him.

Emmett's internal jaw dropped. She said no!?

"But you love him, you came to Law School for him," Emmett protested.

"Correction. I loved him, but after coming here to Harvard Law I realized there is so much more to me than my looks," Elle laughed.

"Elle, you are truly amazing," Emmett smiled. "Last night, I wanted to tell you-"

She cut him off, "that you love me." She smirked.

"How did you know?" Emmett asked. Maybe she understood him last night. "Was it from what I said last night?"

"I knew before. You were easy to read. The truth is I have had feelings for you for a long time. At first I thought it was me just wanting Warner back. But that day in the mall, before the trial, I came to realize that I had feelings for you. All of you," Elle explained, taking his hands as he stood up.

Emmett could not believe this was real. She liked him back. "Oh, Elle, I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Elle hushed him and stood on her toes to reach his face and pecked him on the lips before looking back up at him.

Emmett smiled down at her, and happily obliged, leaning in and kissing her.

Fin

**A/N: Darnit, for some reason, I could not let this story go with one part, I had to conclude it. Why? because happy endings are my favorite parts of a story. So here it is, a few scenes from Emmett's view, after Elle had decided to leave. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
